Luz y oscuridad
by Cat-chan
Summary: El viaje de Teito y Frau apenas comienza, ellos estan por enfrentar una nueva y peligrosa aventura, viajando alrededor del mundo! Acompañado por nuevos personajes Que estare encantada de resivir de ustedes lectores ! Posible OCxTEITOxFRAU


Hello gente de

¡Este es mi primer Fanfic de 07 Ghost!

Primero que nada aclaremos unos cuantos puntos

Aunque me duela reconocerlo pero, yo no poseo 07 Ghost TwT(Solo soy la legítima esposa de Teito-kun, la novia de Frau-sama, la dueña del corazón de Ladrador-kun, Tambien la persona mas importante para Castor-sempai, la única chica con la cual Aya-kun compartiría su poder xDD)

La historia de este fic continúa después de la partida de Frau-sama y Teito-kun.

Planeo incluir un OC. (Personaje propio que surgió de mi cabecita)

Es probable que haya OCxTeitoxFrau

**07 Ghost.**

**hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**

**Atraves de las estrellas, en la nieve en los recuerdos**

**Kimi no ashiato sagasu**

**Buscare tus pasos**

**douka towa no yasiragi**

**Rezare por que tu descanso eterno sea tranquilo**

**koko ha yume no tachuu de**

**Esta es la mitad del sueño**

**osanai tsubasade sakamichi kaketeku**

**Con jovenes alas, me elevare hasta una colina nevada**

**michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**

**Cuando me pierdo en el camino, cierro los ojos y sigo adelante**

**Capitulo 1.**

**LA ESCLAVA.**

**El nuevo edificio del Imperio debe estar listo mas tardar en una semana.- Exclamo una voz masculina y ronca, por el altoparlante que sobresalía en las paredes de roca solida y mohosa que adornaban el túnel.**

**Una muchacha de apenas catorce años trataba de hacer oídos sordos a la voz del altoparlante, mientras jalaba un carromato lleno de rocas igual de mohosas que la de las paredes, el carromato crujía cada vez que la chica lo arrastraba por el túnel, pesaba mucho y probablemente se necesitarían al menos de cuatro hombre para tirar de él. Pero los de su raza eran entrenados desde chicos para cargar mucho más peso.**

**La chica paso frente a un charco de agua cristalina, que se formaba de una gotera que había en el techo del túnel, se detuvo unos momentos frente al charco y observo su reflejo.**

**Su rostro sucio, pero bello era cubierto por varios mechones de su flequillo, su cabello era rubio y largo, pero estaba sucio y enmarañado, unos profundos y tristes ojos negros relucían en su rostro. Usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y rotos de las orillas, color crema, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, algo grande, aun así se podía apreciar el bien formado cuerpo de la niña.**

**¡Hanako!**

**Grito con furia la voz del altoparlante.**

**¡Deja de perder el tiempo y continúa trabajando!**

**Hanako murmuro algunos insultos, mientras regresaba a tirar de carromato, continúo su dura jornada, hasta que llego a la salida del túnel. El brillo del sol lastimo sus ojos, coloco una de sus manos, para protegerse del sol, mientras con la otra seguía tirando del carromato, pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron al sol.**

**Varias personas pasaron a su lado, la mayoría llevaba carromatos con diferentes materiales, otras cargaban esos materiales en algunos tanques de la armada.**

**Esa era la vida a la que ella estaba condenada, eso era para lo que ella había nacido, para servir a la armada, ella había nacido para ser una esclava.**

**Hanako dejo el carromato en manos de otros esclavos para que lo vaciaran y se lo entregaran, así ella regresaría a la cueva para llenarlo otra vez.**

**Un soldado que se encargaba de vigilar a los esclavos se acerco a ella.**

**Hanako Miyako, preséntate en la cabina del comandante Aho-san**

**En el rostro de la chica se dibujo una mueca de preocupación y miedo. Sabía que cuando un esclavo era llamado por Aho-san, eso significaba que iba a ser asesinado.**

**Hanako no sabía que hacer, ella no se dejaría matar por ese Aho-san, tenía que actuar rápido.**

**¡Que no has escuchado Niña!, anda que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Aho-sama se impacienta si no cumplen sus ordenes rápido… y es más sanguinario con sus víctimas…**

**El soldado sonrió de manera malévola mientras tomaba a Hanako por el brazo, la subió a una maquina voladora, la chica en un acto desesperado lanzo un ataque contra el soldado, este no se esperaba que una esclava pudiera lanzar tal hechizo y salió volando.**

**La joven aprovecho esto y tomo el control de la maquina y se lanzo al vacio.**

**El ave surco el cielo a una gran velocidad, mientras dejaba atrás el campo de esclavos de la armada.**

* * *

**¡Frau!**

**Exclamo molesto un joven de quince años, algo bajito, de cabello color chocolate y ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda, el joven estaba rojo de furia mientras seguía a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules de nombre Frau.**

**¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme a mí y a Mikage abandonados en esa plaza!**

**El hombre rubio sonrió al ver la expresión del muchacho, vaya que era sencillo provocar su cólera, sintió una pequeña molestia en su cabeza, una bola de pelos rosada estaba mordiendo su cabello.**

**Frau lo retiro con un suave movimiento de su mano, mientras levantaba al muchacho con una mano y lo colocaba en su espalda, como un saco de patatas.**

**¡Suéltame! Cof, cof… no puedo respirar, ¡Bájame enseguida! **

**El joven comenzó a luchar en contra de Frau.**

**Mocoso estúpido, deja de luchar, no me obligues a utilizar una de las ordenes**

**En cuanto Frau dijo esto el joven dejo de luchar, lo menos que quería era quedarse dormido y a merced de ese obispo pervertido.**

**Ja! Ya ves que si te quedas tranquilos todos ganamos**

**El obispo tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Mientras caminaba en dirección a un hotel.**

**La noche pronto llegaría, tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro donde dormir, ya que Ayanami y sus secuaces les habían estado pisando los talones desde hace unos días.**

**Llegaron ante un hotel de buena pinta.**

**Frau fue frente a la gerente del hotel para rentar una habitación, los demás clientes del hotel lo miraban extrañados, no todos los días observaban a un Obispo que llevara en su cabeza una bola rosada en su cabeza y a un chico en su espalda.**

**Frau subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, arrojo a Teito sin cuidado alguno a una de las dos camas de la habitación.**

**¡Ten más cuidado conmigo, no soy un muñeco que puedes arrojar y estrellar!**

**El adolecente un estaba sonrojado, Mikage brinco a su lado y se acurruco junto a Teito.**

**Es mejor que descanses, mañana emprenderemos un largo viaje y no quiero que te quedes dormido y te caigas de la nave, ya que salvarte de una caída de altura es algo molesto**

**Bah…**

**Exclamo Taito molesto, mientras se cambiaba sus ropas por unas más cómodas para dormir, cuando se termino se dejo caer en el suave colchón.**

**Mikage se metió entre los brazos de Taito, el rostro de ambos juntos era una escena bastante tierna, Mikage le provoco cosquillasa Taito, el joven rio.**

**Frau observaba esta escena desde su cama, sin darse cuenta, el también estaba sonriendo, la risa de Taito le provocaba este sentimiento reconfortante de alegría y felicidad.**

**Los ojos de Taito se cruzaron con los de Frau. El obispo se sonrojo y puso uno de sus libros frente a su rostro para que el muchacho no viera su sonrojo.**

**Te dije que te durmieras ya, no me hagas obligarte a dormir…**

**Teito le dirigió una mirada indignado, mientras se daba la vuelta en unos cuantos minutos se quedo dormido.**

* * *

**Frau se despertó en medio de la noche un presentimiento le había advertido que tenía que levantarse, se incorporo y observo la cama de al lado, Teito dormía muy inquieto.**

**El hombre se acerco a Teito, este sudaba y gemia.**

* * *

**Teito se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad donde ellos se hospedaban.**

**Una nave ave caia a gran velocidad, pronto se estrellaría y el tripulante moriría.**

**Teito se acerco mas a la nave hasta que vio a su tripulante, una chica de cabellos rubio, el no podía permitir que ella muriera. Pronto una gran oscuridad lo invadió el sueño había finalizado.**

**Eh mocoso! Despierta**

**Teito abrió sus ojos, se encontraba frente a Frau, miro hacia la ventana, pronto amanecería, eso significaba que la chica estaba por estrellarse, Teito le dio una patada a Frau y salió por la ventana.**

**Teito corría a gran velocidad, Frau le seguía de cerca.**

**El joven llego a las afueras de la ciudad se detuvo recordando cada detalle del sueño, miro hacia el cielo y observo un objeto brillante que descendía a gran velocidad, Teito enfoco mejor su vista y vio la figura de la chica que descendía inconsciente.**

**Teito invoco un escudo y dio un gran salto, sujeto a la chica entre sus brazos, hasta que descendió, pero no se dio cuenta de un punto muy importante, la nave se estrellaría contra ellos.**

**Frau se interpuso eh hizo estallar la nave.**

**¡¿Acaso estás loco?!**

**Exclamo el obispo, su rostro ardía lleno de furia.**

**¡Colocarte en esa situación de peligro…!**

**La furia del obispo se desvaneció en cuanto vio a la chica en brazos de Teito.**

**¿Así que tu huida fue para salvarla?**

**Si, ella es la chica de mis sueños…**

**Dijo Teito. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de Frau.**

**Así que el mocoso tiene una novia, pero que interesante… **

**¡Que, ella no es mi novia, yo solo soñé con ella!**

**La sonrisa de Frau creció.**

**Entonces simplemente es la mujer de tus sueños y tus pasiones…**

**Añadió con malicia.**

**Si, es decir, no…**

**Teito estaba fuera de sí, vaya que Frau lograba que él se molestara. **

* * *

**Nyaa! Aquí doy fin al primer capi!!!**

**Esta en el poder de sus dedos si lo continuo o lo dejo!!**

**byebye**


End file.
